sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria is an original character created by the suethor Sarah. Originally, Sarah Maria Rodriguez was supposed to be a self-insert of the suethor--one that was an excellent singer, a hotter version of herself and one that wasn't afraid of talking to cute boys. The character very quickly changed, however, and is now more of an original than a self-insert. Appearance Maria is a stunningly beautiful woman with flowing, shoulder-length brown hair and deep brown eyes. Small, for all her endowments, she nonetheless manages to not be encumbered and is rather graceful. She tends to wear mostly blue jeans and low-cut t-shirts, though there are times where she can be seen in a simple sun dress (even, weirdly, at times of the year when it should be too cold for that). She only dresses in something especially fancy for balls or parties. Personality Maria's personality is rather chaotic--she seems to mostly fly on a whim through life, being by turns dense, ditzy, and wise (though the flashes of insight tend to happen in odd moments). She is an unashamed flirt, and will happily chase the next hot piece of tail that comes by, sometimes right when she's flirting with someone else. She seems unable to control her emotions, except for when it's convient to plot, has a sort slapdash/willynilly approach to, well, everything. She can be romantic, when the right boy comes along, but her aggressiveness towards the opposite sex sometimes will make a turn around when confronted with someone far better at the seduction game. Then, she is the unsure one instead of the tigress. Though flightly and fickle, she IS capable of settling down and having meaningful relationships. First Days on the 'Verse When Sarah Maria (her original name) first arrived in the Paris of the 'verse, it was for one purpose--to stalk Dr. Gregory House. She was a self-insert (and knew it), though she tried not to use her insert meta-knowledge when interacting with others (and failing at it not long after arriving). She very briefly encountered Aphrodite and Julius Caesar on her way to the opera infirmary. There, she met Simon Tam rather than her main objective, but being something of a ditz and boy-crazy, took the opportunity to hang out with the adorable Fireflydoctor and even went out to lunch with him. Lunch proceeded to be filled with one blunder after another--Sarah Maria kept referring to things that she shouldn't know about Simon, and had to on the fly make up a sob story about growing up on a rotten planet in Simon's canon, then an even more elaborate lie of knowing his crew mates because she'd seen them in passing. Eventually, lunch passed without incident and they returned to the infirmary, where Sarah was invited to hang out in Simon's office until Dr. House arrived (her explanation for wanting to see him being that she wished to work at the infirmary). Simon and Sarah parted on a rather embarrassing farewell (for Simon), and as of now they have not met again. Eventually, Dr. House returned to the infirmary and Sarah Maria was finally able to talk to him--resulting in a long-running series of flirtations and innuendo-laden convos that eventually led to her getting a job as a secretary at the infirmary (funnily, Sarah Maria has yet to work a single minute there). Supposedly, the innuendo continued past this point, though Sarah has yet to interact with House again. Not long after this point, Sarah Maria (on a whim) visited the Paris prison to do some volunteer work--and had the encounter that would, in hindsight, be the turning point in her character development and plot. She met Hannibal Lecter. The entire interaction, on the surface, was Sarah Maria letting herself do something incredibly stupid (let the cannibal talk her into getting close enough that she could kiss him). But there was layers: Sarah Maria showed inner conflict with not herself, but her suethor, who was represented as being her thoughts written in italics. The internal struggle finally ended with Sarah Maria acting independent of her writer's wishes (thus coming into actual physical contact with Hannibal). Character Evolution Rather freaked out by the recent turn of events (albeit a bit excited by it) Sarah Maria quickly departed from the prison with the intent of returning to the infirmary. Too disturbed by her new feelings, she instead stopped by at the cheesy cemetery, where she had her first fateful meeting with Norman Bates. A very strange conversation ensued in which they aired their own bizarre kinks...kinks that, coincidentally, matched up: Norman: "...When I find women attractive I kill them. And I've done it several times. Just since getting let out of the hospital because I was 'cured.' Is that plain enough for you? Sarah: "Yes. I know. And I seem to find attractive men that are psycho killers. We understand each other now, yes?" An uneasy rapport developed between them, each admitting to being "broken" in a way. The meeting ended with a chaste kiss as Sarah zoomed off in a cab, leaving Norman standing in the cemetery. Rather than returning to the opera house, Sarah instead decided that the best way to deal with her strange new independence (the voice hadn't spoken up once during her talk with Norman) was to have a drink at the nearest dive of a bar. There, she had another fateful encounter--she met the vampire Spike. After sharing some banter (and having a couple round of drinks), they left the bar for Spike's hideout in the cemetery and fell quickly to shagging--Sarah Maria too tipsy to notice his cold vampire skin. After, Spike's hunger for blood got the best of him and he bit Sarah, taking so much blood that she would die if something wasn't done. To save her life, Spike turned her into a vampire. While learning what she needed to about her new existence, Sarah discovered that there was a new voice in her head--sinuous, silky, and evil. This new voice (characterized as red italics to differentiate it from Sarah's thoughts in regular italics) was darker, and baser in it's wants and desires, a thing that seemed to have been freed by her vampirism. Sarah was gifted with Spike's crypt, and shortly after falling asleep, found herself without Spike and instead was faced with Buffy Summers. After a brief confrontation, and stumbling across an unconscious Spike, Sarah's new voice reared up again. Overwhelmed, she fainted next to an open grave. Norman Norman Bates found her there, and unable to control himself blacked out into a homicidal episode in which he stabbed her...but she did not die, thanks to her vampirism. Fighting back the urge to bite Norman and replace the blood she'd lost, she proved to him he wasn't crazy at her not dying by showing him what she was. When Norman refused to believe what she was, she proved it to him the only way she knew how--by biting him and drinking some of his blood. After, their relationship solidified a little more, thanks in part to the fact that Sarah was a girl that Norman couldn't kill, and who genuinely seemed to want to help him and be his friend. Newfound feelings in tow, they left for what would become their main haunt: the Bates Motel. After a brief episode in which they had to kill a dinosaur that was lurking about, Sarah and Norman began to bond over snacks and through simple conversing, culminating in her being offered a play to stay in the hotel (which she accepted, as Buffy knew of the crypt and it wouldn't be prudent to stay there). Before sleeping off her first day as a vampire, Sarah went shopping for replacement clothes (Norman in tow), having left the duffel bag she'd brought at the infirmary. The next night, Sarah Maria seduced Norman and they have, since then, basically been lovers--each attempting to help the other "heal" their brokenness. Category:Sue Category:Vampires Category:Original Character Category:Supernatural Beings